Unit 235
Unit 235,' '''also known as '''Cursor', is a self-described "not so scary" sentient mouse. He served to provide information to players about various Units and the Wyndstrom Institution. History Prior to 2016 At some point, Cursor realized that he was "a mouse that not a mouse". After, Cursor left his mother because she had eaten one of his brothers. He grew up as "a normal mouse" that lived in a library. At night, he described himself sneaking out to interface with the computers. Cursor learned nearly everything from the internet, rather than life-experience. At an unknown point in time, Cursor was taken from his home to the Institution. Later, he helped 979 escape from the Institution while escaping himself. Cursor never left the building, and assumes that the Institution simply gave up looking for him. 2016 Following 979's recapture, Cursor took over 979's Skype account and began communicating with players. He answered questions about various Units, as well as 979's current situation. Cursor also provided players with a partial PDF of the Wyndstrom employee handbook. He was the one to first inform us of 979's impending termination, as well as suggest possible plans to help 979 escape. In an attempt to release 979 from the Wyndstrom Institution, Cursor released Ghost. From August 9th, 2016, to September 4th, 2016, Cursor was out of contact with players. This was a result of Ghost restricting Cursor's internet access, preventing him from communicating. On the 4th, Ghost finally decided to "give" Cursor back to players. Cursor proceeded to alert players as to what had happened in the past month. As a result of the plan going awry, he had been forced into hiding. However, at an unknown point in time, Ghost "came back" for Cursor and told him that if he helped players, then Ghost would help him. Cursor didn't know where Hayden was, only that she was safe. It was the same message for 979's whereabouts. The only information Cursor could give us in relation to 979 was confirmation that he had escaped. He seemed unaware of 005's escape, but was able to tell players of the Wyndstrom Institution's panic and desperation. It was revealed that the Institution was desperate enough to strike a deal with The Collector, suggesting problems for Ghost, Cursor, and 979 in the future. Personality Cursor comes across as a warm individual willing to crack jokes (“HEY IF SCOOT AND GRETH WERE ALONE AND SCOOT KILLED GRETH WITH A ROCK WOULD THAT BE MESSED UP OR WHAT”) and actively share information (telling us about 979’s impending termination, answering questions about various Units). He’s largely informal, referring to 979 as “Invisiman” and “buddy”, and referring to players as “rad dudes”. He seems to be well versed in internet culture, which would make sense since the majority of his knowledge came from the internet. He seems to care for others based on his checking in and willingness to help. Cursor also doesn’t seem to mind interacting with the group on non-serious terms, routinely joking around with and humoring us. Cursor calls people out/makes others the butt of jokes (“YOU SURE DO ARGUE LIKE PETULENT CHILDREN WHAT S WITH THE OBSESSION WITH DROWNING ANYWAYS”, “WOW YOU SHOULD LIKE WRITE AN ARTICLE ABOUT ME AND HOW SCOOT TRIED TO LURE ME INTO A SEX JOKE EVEN THOUGH I GAVE THE HONEST ANSWER”), though never in a way specifically meant to hurt someone. Relationships * Unit 979 '' 979 and Cursor appear to be friends. At the very least, they're willing to help each other- exemplified in their cooperation to escape, as well as Cursor's willingness to pass on information 979 requested to be passed to players. Cursor talks about him affectionately, referring to him as "Invisiman" and "buddy". He also appears willing to protect information that's sensitive for him, as seen in this conversation; '''Cursor:' "PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING BUT ME IS SCARY LIKE THE FISH TAKES OVER YOUR MIND ALL I AM IS A COMPUTER MOUSE EVEN INVISIMAN IS SCARY IN HIS OWN WAY BUT HE MADE A PROMISE THAT HE WOULD NEVER BREAK" 'MFGreth:' "what promise?" 'Cursor:' "OH UHM I SAID TOO MUCH SORRY NINE SEVEN NINE HAS HIS WAYS YOU KNOW PLUS HIS PROMISE WAS TO SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO HIM" Abilities Cursor, as stated before, is a sentient mouse with high, human-like, intelligence. He has a much longer lifespan than a regular mouse. According to him, he was sixteen years old as of July 20th, 2016. Cursor has the ability to interface with computers through nibbling on wires associated with them. He has proved to be skilled with technology, able to change encrypted lock protocols, bypass security systems, and gain access to protected servers. Known Accounts and Sites *2owctvwkx6ky3qep; the TOR site, run by Cursor. *iam979; set up by Cursor to act as a mirror for the real Wyndstrom site. *eternalforestxv ; 979's YouTube, managed by Cursor. *nevereverevereverever; the Skype for 979, currently used by Cursor. Notes *Cursor is confirmed to run the TOR website, the public site, 979's YouTube, and his Skype due to 979 not being "good at web stuff". *We, the players, lover Cursor. He is helpful, informative, and cute. But he's also a meme-loving fuck of a mouse. Category:Alive Category:Bestial Category:Units Category:Characters